


can't get my head around it

by magisterequitum



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum
Summary: "Yeah, I'm pregnant, it's yours," Amy says and cuts him off.Blunt, efficient, and to the point.And then she walks past him and doesn't stay to hear him respond. Or to look at his face.





	can't get my head around it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lymans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymans/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide! 
> 
> I love Amy the most on this show, and I wanted to give you something of her trying to process telling Dan the news. I don't know what next season will give us but it'll be the two of them figuring it out together. Hope you enjoy and the New Year treats you well.

Amy tells Dan. 

It's cold and the wind bites at her face, her neck that's not covered up by her coat. She waits till Selina and the rest go inside, calls him back, and stares at his face in the dark. A secret service agent hovers nearby the door, but Amy can't bring herself to care. 

She almost swallows the words when Dan starts in on a lewd joke about staffers and women and fucking someone. It's not like she's paying him full attention, she's a bit distracted clearly, but she knows the gist of all his terrible jokes. There's nothing surprising about Dan Egan. 

Except maybe that his goddamn sperm swimmers are better than he thinks. 

"Yeah, I'm pregnant, it's yours," Amy says and cuts him off. 

Blunt, efficient, and to the point. 

And then she walks past him and doesn't stay to hear him respond. Or to look at his face. 

She won't. 

 

 

The entire dinner Amy can feel Dan's gaze on her. 

She ignores him for the most part. There's other things to worry about. Like Selina not saying the wrong thing, or Ben insulting a donor, or fucking Kent and his numbers. They barely manage to avoid a photographer snapping a photo of Gary pawing at Selina when she spills some dressing on her dress. 

"Get me the fuck out of here," Selina mutters when it's finally all over. 

From the corner of her eye, Amy can see Dan angling towards her. His mouth is all twisted up in something that makes his face look like a serial killer, but his eyes are intense. 

For one moment it's like how they used to be, years ago now, when they could talk without words. They'd always been good at silent communication. 

_Amy, wait-_

She glares at him and her lip curls over her teeth for one minute. She's grateful the darkness of the back alley hides all of this. If he starts this discussion where everyone can hear she'll snap his neck. _Fuck off, go away_. 

"Gladly, Ma'am." Amy takes Selina's arm and steers her away. Quickly, she climbs into the SUV after her, slamming the door closed. "Go," she tells the driver. 

 

 

Amy's grateful that Selina's narcissism and ego keeps her from noticing anything's wrong with her in the car. 

Not that there's anything wrong with Amy. At all. 

(Except for the fact that when she closes her eyes, she can picture the sonogram that's on her kitchen island back in D.C. She knows exactly the size of the fetus inside her right now. She knows exactly what she is supposed to eat and not eat, and the reminder that she can't have alcohol or coffee any more makes her dig her nails into the meat of her palms.)

There's nothing wrong with her. 

Selina doesn't notice that Amy turns her head to the car's window and looks out at the dark streets of Council Bluffs, Iowa passing by. The window feels cold against her forehead. She welcomes it. 

"Yes, Ma'am," Amy says in response to what she couldn't say. 

It does the trick. 

 

 

Amy isn't the type of person to not have a plan. 

Her sister has always said she was a Type A stuck up bitch, and it's true. The insult doesn't really work when it's the truth. Amy plans, plans again, and then plans some more. 

But this? She doesn't really have much of a plan. 

Just that she'd felt sick, she'd thrown up, remembered her period hadn't actually come in the last two months and that her skirt zipper was a bit snug, and then hightailed it to her CVS to buy a pregnancy test; okay, she'd bought five. 

She'd seen a real doctor a few days later, sandwiching in the appointment between two meetings. No one had noticed her missing for an hour. 

So she just tells him because she doesn't really have a plan. 

_What a fucking mess._

 

 

They don't fly out of Iowa that night. 

That's the problem. It would have been better if they did, but the plane won't take off and so they're all stuck in the hotel in Iowa. 

Amy barely has time to wash her face and change before there's a furious tapping of knuckles against her door. Her stomach heaves as she looks through the eyehole. Bugged out brown eyes but it's him. "Go away," she hisses. 

Maybe they'd not been so good at the silent communication. Maybe it had been too long. Or maybe all they were good for was a drunken fuck and his damn sperm and her traitorous eggs coming together. 

"Amy," Dan says and taps his fingers against the door again. She can see him glance left and right and he doesn't raise his voice. "Ames, open the door right now. Right goddamn now." 

"No," she bites back even as her hand goes to the lock and chain. All she needs is him screaming in the hallway and dragging everyone else out into her business. She spins away and lets him be the one to enter. 

"What?" Amy asks when turns back around. She stands in the middle of the tiny space between the bed and the hotel desk, wearing her Penn shirt and no pants. Swinging her arms a bit and then dropping them to her sides, she repeats her question. "What, Dan? Just. What?"

He's been staring at her with a slack mouth and vacant expression, but her voice reanimates him. His lips press together in a thin line and every muscle in him tenses all at the same time. "What? You just told me you're fucking pregnant, with my kid, Amy."

She shrugs and scuffs her toe along the ugly carpet. Blinking, she stares at him. "And? So what. I told you and that's it. I don't need anything from you. I just figured you should know at least." 

Dan flinches for one second and if she hadn't known him for so long she never would have seen it. But she has and she's not sure what part of her statement made him react that way. He exhales and the sound is so loud in this dark room. "So what? That's all you have to say?"

Amy scoffs. "Oh please. We fucked once Dan. Just because your sperm knocked one of my eggs up doesn't mean anything. It's been ten years since we were even anything. Even then it was barely anything." 

Not entirely true because he'd been _something_ to her but she'll be damned if she admits that here when she already feels exposed enough. 

Dan's face smoothes out into a mask of nothing. "That's not. We were something," he mutters but the sound gets swallowed up in the dark hotel room. 

She sighs and suddenly feels extremely tired. Backing up, she sits on the bed's end and crosses her angles. Waving a hand at him, she says, "It doesn't matter. I just felt you should know. I don't expect anything from you." 

Part of her is just waiting for him to run from the room, bolt back out and disappear to only be seen the next morning smelling like cheap beer and whatever fuck he found for the night. He doesn't do what she wants though. 

Dan stands for a minute, then another, and then walks further into the room towards her. He joins her on the bed, sitting a foot away. "Do you know what you wanna do?"

Amy can only see him from the corner of her eye. His hand clenches the blue bedspread. His feet, shiny expensive black shoes, spread out against the carpet. Jaw tight and mouth pressed together. She thinks of the sonogram at home and the number of the doctor who could take care of all of this in one afternoon. She thinks of him, here, sitting with her. She shrugs. "I don't know yet." 

In the dark of her room, Dan reaches over and quietly takes her hand in his. Just covers his palm over the back of hers. "Okay." 

Amy doesn't have a plan but maybe he can help her figure one out.


End file.
